


Sing With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Briar Rose would sneak out of the small cottage she shared with her aunties and head to the beach just down the path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/gifts).



> Every morning Briar Rose would sneak out of the small cottage she shared with her aunties and head to the beach just down the path. The beach wasn’t something Briar Rose visited often. Her aunties didn’t like her wandering far from their cottage home but after meeting that seeing that lovely girl leaning up against the rocks and singing, Briar Rose couldn’t resist sneaking off.

At first, Briar Rose watched from a distance. She only approached her because the pretty girl in the water realized that someone was singing along with her and called out to Briar Rose. Shyly Briar Rose came out of her hiding place, still singing along to the beautiful song the girl in the water was singing.

After it was all over, the girl in the water smiled gently at her. “Thank you for the song. Will you be back tomorrow? Perhaps we can sing again.”

She nodded. “I will.”

It wasn’t difficult to sneak out when her Aunt Lily was in charge. She had a habit of dazing out or falling asleep. This made it easy for Briar Rose to slip out and head towards the beach. Like she promised, the girl was there, sitting in the water. When she noticed Briar Rose, she smiled.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Briar Rose said almost shyly, despite their having met yesterday. “Before we sing could I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“What is your name? I realized we never got through introductions yesterday.”

The girl giggled. “Marina, you?”

“Briar Rose.”

Marina swam closer, still remaining in the water. She curiously had yet to come out of the water but Briar Rose wouldn’t judge. Perhaps Marina felt more home in the water like she did in the forest.

When Marina beckoned her towards the water, Briar Rose lifted up her skirts and walked forward. Only when her feet touched the water did she lift up her skirts some more. If the bottom of them became wet her aunties would be sure to notice she hadn’t just been in the woods but rather at the beach.

“Why don’t you swim with me?” Marina asked, eyes twinkling.

For a second Briar Rose hesitated but Marina’s offer was very tempting. She pulled off her dress and threw it off to the side before wading into the water in nothing but her smalls.

“The water isn’t as cold as I thought it would be,” Briar Rose remarked. She dunked her head underneath the water but didn’t stay under very long. The sight of what looked like a fin had Briar Rose rushing back up to the surface.

Her wide eyes met Marina who’s smile widened. “I’m what you humans call a mermaid.”

“Mermaid?”

“Yes.”

The idea of Marina being a mermaid was startling but only for a moment. Marina splashed some water at her, effectively bringing Briar Rose out of her shock.

The next few conversations between then centered around Marina being a mermaid. Briar Rose became fascinated with her stories and, of course, her voice. Marina had a lovely voice. It could bring anyone piece of mind.

Briar Rose did join her in singing now and again; if only because Marina insisted.

"You shouldn't be so shy about singing. Its lovely."

Briar Rose scoffed. "My voice is nothing compared to yours Marina."

"I beg to differ." To prove her point, Marina pulled herself out of the water and the rock beside Briar Rose. 

Rarely did Marina come out of the water. She didn't blame Marina for it since the water was where she felt most comfortable. "I love having you as a singing partner and a friend."

"Friend?" Briar Rose tried not to sound disappointed but she was.

Marina blinked, a shy smile on her face. She slowly leaned forward and then brushed her lips against Briar Rose's lips. "Or more?"

"I'm fond of 'or more'."


End file.
